dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Zone
The Ghost Zone (formerly known as Ghost world in Season one} is a fictional dimension from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom. Highlighted in season 3, the very fabric of the Ghost Zone coexists with the physical world; their mutual and dual existences is interlinked; they are the proverbial 'flip-side-of-the-coin' to each other. The 'Ghost Zone' is a dimension composed of variations of ectoplasm where 'ghosts' exist and through naturally occurring portals can cross-over into the human world, hoping to make a scene or take over mankind. Danny Phantom's life was permanently changed by a portal into the Ghost Zone when he was involved in an accident in his parent's basement laboratory. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, constructed an artificial Ghost Portal, a gateway into the Ghost Zone, which Danny accidentally activated while standing inside, fusing his DNA with ectoplasm and making him half ghost. The Ghost Zone Essentially the home of all full ghost characters on the show, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal--in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-esque properties; the animating principal of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects. The Ghost Zone as a dimension in time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form--portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. Only a few manmade portals exist: one created by the Fentons, one created by Vlad Masters, the small prototype portal that the three were involved with in their University days (though this one was never definitely shown to work), and a portable one Johnny 13 stole from the Fentons and attached to his bike. The mirror to Sidney Poindexter's Casper High from the 50's might be some sort of portal as well, but that is unclear. However, there are also many other naturally created rifts around the world as well, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts, like Wulf and Dark Danny, have also been able to create temporary rifts at will. The Ghost Zone features many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. An example would be a black and white version of Casper High stuck in the 50's, or a medieval kingdom in which time does not advance and technology doesn't work. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts. In "Fright Night", you can see a Ghost Zone map created by Danny, Tucker, and Sam during "Prisoners of Love" and "Fanning the Flames" (the latter which the trio mentioned they are charting out a map of the Ghost Zone). As the map indicates, it's a work in progress. It is revealed in "Livin' Large" that the Earth and the Ghost Zone share a dimensionally symbiotic bond, which goes so far that if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, Earth will be destroyed in the process as well, and vice versa. Also, this makes it so if a human goes into the Ghost Zone, they obtain abilities the Ghost do in their world such as walking through walls. Known and Named Locations These are the known locations revealed throughout Danny Phantom. * Skulker's Island: A floating jungle-filled 'island', home to rogue ghost hunter Skulker. Danny and Valerie once had to traverse it while handcuffed together as Skulker gave hunt to the both of them in "Life Lessons". * The SplitZone (Black and White 1950's Zone): An entirely black and white world of the 1950s located in apparently the Ghost Zone's version of Casper High, holding students of that time period. It was the "home" of Sidney Poindexter. First seen in "Splitting Images". This was the first part of the Ghost Zone seen. * Walker's Prison: The prison where Walker places the ghosts he arrested in jail. Danny was once sentenced to 1,000 years in prison for accidentally bringing into an object from the mortal world in "Prisoners of Love." * Klemper's Realm: Mentioned in "Fright Night" and not really shown. It is probably the frozen, snowy wasteland shown in "Fanning the Flames" that indicates that it is his home. * Pariah's Keep: The castle of the once great Pariah Dark, where he rests for all eternity, along with his servant, Fright Knight. Pariah Dark was accidentally awakened in "Reign Storm" by Vlad Plasimus, but he, Danny, and a wide range of ghosts managed to return him back to his sleep. Fright Knight was revived for a short time during "Fright Night," and again in "Reign Storm" where he agreed to work for Vlad under unknown circumstances . * Clockwork's Headquarters: A giant Clocktower, the home to Clockwork, first shown in "The Ultimate Enemy," it is a place unaffected by time. After that episode, the lair also contains the Fenton Thermos that is storing Dark Danny. * Ghost Writer's Manor: Home to the Ghost Writer, the mansion is literally filled with books, resembling a library. First shown in "The Fright Before Christmas." * Technus' Home: While never shown, Technus in "Secret Weapons" once came out the doorway of presumably his own home. He's shown bathing in a bath tub. Danny "accidentally" helped Skulker by hitting him (Technus) back in. It seemed that at the time Skulker had stolen Technus's towel. * Aragon's Kingdom: A kingdom governed by Prince Aragon; it is a lair forever stuck in the medieval ages until "Beauty Marked" when Aragon's sister Dora rebelled and altered the kingdom so time can flow regularly. * Storage Room: A part of the Ghost Zone where various objects and items end up--mostly from the mortal realm as seen in "Prisoners of Love." It is possible that any ghost that is sucked into the Fenton Thermos and then released into the Ghost Zone ends up here automatically, though the Box Ghost could have meant the whole Zone when he said all the ghosts ended up 'here' when they were released. * Realm of The Far Frozen (Frostbite's City): Similar to Antarctica, Frostbite and his yeti-ghost people live in a freezing cold area. They are also a warrior race and skilled with medicines and technology. This and Clockwork's home are the only realms in the Ghost Zone where Danny is actually welcome. * Observants High Council Tribunal Headquarters: Apparent home of the Observants where they watch over Earth and commence judgement on ghosts who damage it. * Warehouse: Presumably the Box Ghost's home, filled with boxes which he at times uses as his personal weapons. * Pandora's Lair: Home to Pandora and to other Greek myths, it is also the home of Pandora's Box itself, which Pandora has sworn to keep locked up to prevent the evils within from escaping. * Ghost Portals: 'There are only two man-made portals, Vlad's and the Fenton's, but there are many natural portals that are only open for a certain period of time. One of the natural portals is the Bermuda Triangle. Those that go into them only stay in the Ghost Zone for a short period of time until they are sent back to the same spot but it could be a different time. Artifacts of the Ghost Zone Artifacts that potentially originate from within the Ghost Zone that hold particular powers or abilities. The Soul Shredder The weapon of The Fright Knight, it is both his greatest power and one main weakness. When The Soul Shredder cuts someone, they are teleported to an alternate dimension where their greatest fears become real. To banish the Fright Knight, one must sheathe his sword into a pumpkin. The Ghostly Skeleton Key An artifact of the Ghost Zone, this Ghostly Skeleton Key is empowered as a universal key which can open up any door, travel to any realm, and free any prisoner. It is also the only key which can open the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, which keeps Pariah Dark imprisoned within. It was guarded by Behemoth until Vlad stole it. The ''Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire The '''Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, which give the bearer tremendous if not unlimited ability and potential power. The Ring of Rage can only be used in conjunction with the Crown of Fire. Once used by King of Ghosts, Pariah Dark, to conquer the Ghost Zone and the Earth. Seen only in "Reign Storm." Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep A spectral-powered Sarcophagus of unknown origins, this artifact was used by a group of ancient ghosts to imprison Pariah Dark. The only known key for it is The Ghostly Skeleton Key and its power to render its victim into "forever sleep" is only effective when the victim is trapped within and the lid is closed and locked. Crystal Ball Ring Seen only in "Beauty Marked", this ring allowed Princess Dorathea to infiltrate Casper High while remaining undetectable to Danny's Ghost Sense. It also allowed her to communicate with her brother, Prince Aragon, while she was on Earth and her brother was in the Ghost Zone. The Reality Gauntlet The Infi-map The infi-map is a magical map garded by Frostbite and his pack. It brings the holder to any where, including natural portals. It is very dangerous in the wrong hands shown when Vlad got his hands on it in Infinite Realms. Pandora's Box This is the infamous Pandora's Box from Greek mythology that holds all of the world's evil. The Box Ghost stole it and unleashed all of it's torment. After he was stopped, Pandora explained that she created the box to hold evil to make the world and Ghost Zone a little better. Government and Law Apparently, in past times, the entire zone was under the iron fist of King Pariah Dark, powered by the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. However, his harsh rules caused the ghosts of that time to rebel and place him in forever sleep, removing his crown and ring. In present time, each of the ghosts' lairs seems to operate under its own set of rules, mostly independent of others' influence. Walker is an exception in that he interferes in everyone's affairs to enforce his rules and imprisons those who violate them. There is one law that all ghosts adhere to without question: to never fight during Christmas Day, also known as the Christmas Truce. This allows for all ghosts to enjoy 24 hours of peace. Category:Database Category:Locations